1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to phones and, more specifically, to speakerphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakerphones are commonly used for communication between groups of people. For example, speakerphones may be placed on a central table with one or more individuals arranged around the speakerphone for a meeting with other groups also using a speakerphone. Because the speakerphone is often placed in the middle of a group of people, powering the speakerphone may present several problems. For example, power cords to the speakerphone may be cumbersome. Participants in the meeting may trip over the cords that often span between the central table and a wall outlet. In addition, the cords often run across the table. This may, for example, interfere with a writing surface on the central table for one or more participants. In addition, speakerphone cords may have a displeasing aesthetic appearance.